


Confidants

by WonderBoy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Confiding in partners, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Not Much Romance, this is mostly friendliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderBoy/pseuds/WonderBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat’s heart battered against his ribs unsteadily as he watched his partner deflate in a way he had never seen before. He knew of course that there was just a girl on the other side of the mask but to hear her talk about herself that way was both humbling and frustrating. How could someone so wonderful not see it in herself?</p><p>And who knew their concerns were quite so similar?</p><p>“Ladybug, I don’t know who you are as a civilian or your story before you became Ladybug but being Ladybug doesn’t change who you are at your core."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidants

**Author's Note:**

> I have been stuck in a writing rut for what feels like months and I've finally gotten something down
> 
> Of course its for my latest, life-consuming obsession
> 
> This is un-beta'd and probably pretty rough considering it really has been ages since I've written anything but I'm so excited I've actually managed to put something down on paper I can't bring myself to care

Ladybug sighed as their patrol came to an end that night. As usual the two superheroes chose a high perch to look over the city for a few moments before heading home. It was relaxing and, in a way, comforting.

Tonight the duo chose the Eiffel Tower as their lookout point.

Chat Noir was uncharacteristically silent as he settled down beside her. Chancing a look, Ladybug watched her partner, worried something was amiss. Instead she was greeted by a surprisingly gentle smile softening his features, the lights of Paris sparkling back in his vibrant eyes.

“Hey, Chat?”

Chat Noir perked up as Ladybug broke the silence. It was rare that Ladybug chose to be the first one to fill their cool down with any kind of discussion.

“Yes, my Lady?”

Ladybug pursed her lips as she considered how to ask what had been weighing on her mind as of recently.

“Do you…Chat, do you find that you act differently as your civilian self than when you’re well…Chat Noir?” Ladybug tried not to wince as she spoke. She knew she was the one who always insisted on keeping their civilian and superhero lives separate but there was hardly someone else she could turn to.

Chat blinked a few times, surprised that Ladybug- _Ladybug of all people_ -was asking him about his civilian self. Hoping not to give away just how ecstatic he was that she was reaching out, he looked back out over the Paris horizon.

“I suppose I do, yes. Is it odd to say I feel as if I’m wearing a mask more as myself than as Chat Noir?”

Ladybug let out a small huff of laughter. “Odd? Yes. But I’ve learned not to expect normalcy from this part of my life or from you, kitty.”

Chat gave a cheeky grin in reply before he sobered again. “Why do you ask, LB?”

Ladybug stretched her arms over her head, noting in distaste the cracking of her shoulders and back. Even in her suit her body felt worn and tired.

“I don’t have the same confidence as myself. Since becoming Ladybug I’ve been able to come out of my shell more but sometimes I still feel like the old me. The one who didn’t have many friends, who didn’t go for what she really wanted, who hid in the shadows because I was just a shy, boring baker’s daughter.” Ladybug sighed, running her hands through her bangs, seemingly unaware of what she had just said. Or the astonished expressions running across her partner’s face. “I’ve made friends and pushed myself more since becoming Ladybug. I’ve even stood up to those who walk all over and bully others but sometimes I wonder, I worry what if when all of this is eventually over and we give up our miraculouses to the new Ladybug and Chat Noir and go back to our civilian lives completely, what if I’m back to the beginning.”

Chat’s heart battered against his ribs unsteadily as he watched his partner deflate in a way he had never seen before. He knew of course that there was just a girl on the other side of the mask but to hear her talk about herself that way was both humbling and frustrating. How could someone so wonderful not see it in herself?

And who knew their concerns were quite so similar?

“Ladybug, I don’t know who you are as a civilian or your story before you became Ladybug but being Ladybug doesn’t change who you are at your core. This…persona might have given you more confidence in yourself, and your athletic abilities,” Chat gave a silent cheer at the small smile he got in reward for his joke. “But deep down, that was always there. Ladybug may have helped you unlock something you couldn’t reach before but that doesn’t mean you were less amazing before you became a miraculous user, nor will you be less amazing when our time ultimately ends.”

Finally, finally Ladybug turned to meet Chat’s eye. Chat Noir could only pray the unshed tears he saw swimming in her azure gaze were happy ones.

Smiling, Ladybug reached up to ruffle Chat’s already messy mane of hair. “Oh _chaton_ , how did you get so good at this comforting thing?”

Chat sat back, smiling as he watched Ladybug come back into herself. Her head sat higher, her shoulders appeared less hunched.

 

“I’m a model,” Chat broke the silence that followed his speech, nearly slapping himself for the outburst. But he had Ladybug’s attention now so he might as well get it out. “As a civilian. I’m a model. And I never feel quite like myself unless I’m Chat Noir, at least not if I’m around other people. Before they even meet me people have already decided who they think I am and there’s not much I can do to change their perceptions of me. I have an ‘image to uphold and protect’ which basically translates from my father’s language to ‘smile pretty and keep quiet.’“ Chat looked away from Ladybug before he chickened out finishing his point. “I’m not really sure there’s anyone, save for one, who really sees all of me, through the glamour and even then,” Chat half-heartedly gestured to himself. “Even then there’s something he can’t know either.”

Chat met Ladybug’s eye. “I know it’s not exactly the same thing you were talking about but sometimes, when I feel so suffocated at home or at a photoshoot and there’s nowhere-or way-to run I wonder, is this all there’s ever going to be for me? When Plagg is gone, am I back to only ever being the picture perfect son with no room to be…anything else?”

Silence stretched uncomfortably long between them and Chat began to panic. Was Ladybug mad? Did he say too much?

Then suddenly, there she was, grasping his hand and pulling his attention back to her.

“I won’t let that happen, Chat.” Ladybug swore. The seriousness in her gaze floored him. “When this is all over, or if somehow we figure out who the other person is before that, when you need to run away, to be a little more Chat and a little less picture perfect, I’ll be there.”

Chat had his arms wrapped around Ladybug before he even realized he had moved. A moment later Ladybug returned the embrace.

“Me too, LB. When you need that reminder that you’re amazing in and out of the mask, I’ll remind you in any way possible. Whatever it takes.”

Hours could have passed them by and Chat wouldn’t have cared in the least. He didn’t realize how much he, or Ladybug, needed this conversation until it was out in the open. And he never wanted this warm feeling surrounding him to leave.

They had broken from their hug but neither superhero moved from their perch; or seemed bothered by the lack of space between them after their heart to heart. But eventually they needed to leave and when Chat noticed Ladybug checking for the time he knew their time together was rapidly coming to an end.

“I’m purr-etty famous, you know, maybe you’ve seen me around.” Chat joked before he could think better of it. Ladybug looked started for a moment before she rolled her eyes.

“I wouldn’t count on it, kitty.” Ladybug’s brow furrowed. “But Chat, that information, that was pretty personal,”

“I know, but you mentioned being a baker’s daughter and I thought, it was a, uh…fair trade of information?”

Ladybug’s concerned expression morphed into one of confusion before she slapped a hand to her forehead.

“I did say that didn’t I?” Ladybug sent him an apologetic look. “I’m sorry Chat, I still want to keep our civilian identities secret. I hope I wasn’t getting your hopes up of that changing.”

Chat shrugged. He could still hope but he didn’t truly think his lady had changed her mind yet. “Regardless, once I knew that about you I just thought it was fair to give you something about myself. Baking and modeling, that’s not very telling is it?”

Once again Chat watched as the tension slipped away from Ladybug’s shoulders. He hoped she kept confiding in him like this. Even if he never learned any other details about her civilian self, he wanted to be the one to help comfort and relax her. He wanted to truly be her most trusted partner and confidant.

“Baking and modeling, no I suppose that’s not much to go on.” Shaking her head Ladybug got to her feet. “We should go. There’s not much of a reason to stay out this late without a threat, and I imagine our kwamis would probably appreciate a break.”

Reluctantly Chat agreed, getting to his feet as well. Sweeping into a low bow, Chat took Ladybug’s hand and placed a chaste kiss over the red material protecting her.

“Until the next akuma attack, my Lady.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes but affectionately ruffled his hair once again as he rose.

“Good night, _chaton_.”

* * *

Chat Noir stayed on his perch until Ladybug disappeared into the horizon. Stretching out his baton, Chat headed home over the roofs of the Parisian homes.

Slipping in through his bedroom window, Adrien dropped his transformation.

Plagg spun away from his chosen.

“That was way too touchy-feely. Please never subject me to that again.”

Adrien tossed a wedge of cheese to the grumpy kwami and flopped face first onto his bed. He was exhausted and still had homework to do but his mind was still swimming from his conversation with Ladybug.

“She really trusts me, Plagg. She reached out.”

“Of course she trusts you. How many times have the two of you saved each other’s lives?”

“It’s not the same.”

Adrien chose to ignore the grumbled “weird human nonsense” as Plagg settled down to sleep. 

* * *

When Marinette released her transformation in the dark of her bedroom, she expected to hear something about her concerns from Tikki. What she didn’t expect was for the small creature to cling close to her immediately upon leaving her earrings.

“Oh Marinette,” Tikki cried. “I didn’t realize you were feeling so down about that.”

Marinette snuggled as close to the brightly colored kwami as she could.

“I’m sorry, Tikki. I didn’t really let you know why I was feeling down.”

Tikki flew out to hover in front of Marinette. “You should always let me know when something like that is bothering you, Marinette.” Tikki paused. “And Chat Noir, you should let him know from now on as well.” Tikki giggled as Marinette blushed. “He was so happy you confided in him.”

“Let’s hope I don’t regret it.” Marinette muttered.

Tikki smiled softly. “You won’t. Ladybug always makes the right decisions when it comes to her partners. You were right to confide in him, and I know whenever you decide to share your identities will be the perfect time for the two of you.”

Marinette brought Tikki close to press a kiss to the top of the kwami’s head. “Thank you, Tikki. That means a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's been writing fanfiction for the last 3 hours
> 
> *hint: its me*
> 
> Guess what time it is
> 
> *hint: its 4 am*
> 
> See: thathopelessromantic on tumblr for more ML nonsense, usually in the form of copious reblogging of amazing art from the more productive side of this fandom


End file.
